


Jim Kirk Drabbles

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, probably, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Jim





	1. Movie Night

Jim settled onto the couch while you put the movie on and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. These were your favorite things to do on shore leave. It was your turn to pick the movie and this movie was one of your absolute favorites. You settled in beside him and started the movie.

You sang along to all of the songs and even quoted some of the lines. He sat quietly and watched intently.

“The Russian circus, I think it’s still in here!”

You laughed and snuggled up beside him as you watched the two lead characters dancing together.

“Why don’t they just kiss already?”

You paused, hand frozen in mid air, “What?”

He gestured at the screen, “Why don’t they just kiss? I mean they obviously have a connection. Chemistry and all that…”

You turned and looked at him, “What do you know about chemistry?”

He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him. “Do you want me to tell you or would you rather I showed you?”

You grinned and put a hand on his chest. “I like it when you show me.”

“After the movie.”

You shook your head and kissed his neck, “Uh…uh…Now pretty boy.”

He groaned and rubbed his hand over your arm. “I like this movie, I wanna see how it ends…”

You grabbed the remote and hit pause before straddling his lap. “You can finish it later. I want you now.”


	2. Fine

“Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!” Jim said gesturing wildly in the air.

You shook your head and reached out to him, “Jim, it’s just breakfast. Not everyone can cook…”

“I should be able to make scrambled eggs! I can make pancakes but I burn eggs?!”

You smiled and took his face in your hands, “Jim, relax. It’s not the end of the world. Let me help you with them.”

He sighed and nodded, “Alright but I’m not happy about it.”

Taking the smoking pan from the stove you moved it to the sink before pulling out a clean pan. Jim took the eggs out of the fridge and set them on the counter beside you before stepping back away from the stove. Taking him by the hand you pulled him back over to the stove. “You are going to help me.”

“But I burnt it…”

“And I’m going to help you this time.” you said as you took an egg from the carton and placed it in his hand.

He sighed and cracked the egg into the pan. “Does that mean I can blame you if they burn again?”

“No. Now pay attention. Don’t turn the stove up too high. Don’t let them sit too long.”

You reached over and put your hand on his, “This is how you do it. Gently…”

A few minutes later he scrapes the eggs onto a plate and looks down at them. “They aren’t burnt.”

Kissing him on the cheek you smiled, “You can do it Jim. You just have to have patience.”


	3. Future

The handsome blonde hair captain had become a fixture in the medbay since the injury. He’d not left your side for more than a few minutes at a time. You’d been in a coma for the past few days but you’d heard every word Jim had said to you.

“Remember that time back in the academy when we got caught in the rain? We ducked into that little cafe…”

“Our first shore leave on that planet…What was it called again? I can never remember, but it was the one with those gorgeous sunsets. You wanted to stay longer but I had to get back to the ship….”

“Christmas at my brother’s house. Peter was so happy with the gift we got him but I don’t think Sam and Aurelan were too happy…”

“That time we drove miles out of the city and up the mountain to look at the stars… You were so good at pointing them all out. You knew more than I did…”

“The museum you insisted on going to while we were in London. I had the hardest time pulling you away from the exhibits…”

Every day was a new story, or more accurately an old story told from his perspective. When the day came and you were finally able to open your eyes you could tell by the look on the doctor’s face that it wasn’t good. He took Jim aside and they had a hurried whispered conversation before Jim returned to you and took your hand in his. “Hey there my sweet girl. What story do you want to hear today?”

You smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze. “Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours… make me up a future.”


End file.
